How It All Started
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Upon questioning from a fan, the Rangers tell the story of how they were formed. (Rated K-plus just to be safe, as this story contains a small tragic scene.)
1. Franklin's Call

**Chapter 1: Franklin's Call**

* * *

A.N. Okay, look, I know a lot of you were expecting Chapter 4 of Bigg City Guppies, but I've currently run out of ideas for that story, so I'm putting it on hiatus until new ides come to mind. In the meantime, allow me to introduce my first Danger Rangers fanfic. This one, if you can't tell from the title, will focus on them telling the story of how they came to be. Again, I'm sorry I haven't written Chapter 4 of Big City Guppies yet, but I will as soon as I get some new ideas for the story. But, the good news is that I will **not** be discontinuing Bigg City Guppies.

Thank you for your understanding and enjoy this new story of mine!

-GreenWiggle2018

Oh, one thing I forgot to mention, this story features a special guest appearance of the title character in the "Franklin" books by Paulette Bourgeois and the TV show based on said books.

* * *

One day, the Danger Rangers came back to Mount Rushmore after giving a safety talk at Waikiki Elementary School in Honolulu, Hawaii.

"That was fun, giving a talk to those kids." said Sully.

"It sure was." said Kitty.

"Ya got that right, sista." said Squeaky.

"But now, I think we should relax." said Burble.

"My thoughts exactly." said Sully as he sat down.

Squeaky got out deck of cards.

"Who's up for Go Fish?" the little mouse asked.

"Sure." said Burt.

"Count me in." said Burble.

"Me too." said Kitty.

"Minus well." said Sully. "I mean, I've got nothing better to do."

"Ooh, can I play too?" asked Fallbot.

"Sure you can." said Sully.

"What about you, Gabriela?" asked Kitty.

"No thanks." said Gabriela. "I'm good."

"Okay." said Squeaky.

Gabriela then reclined in a chair and read a book, and Squeaky then dealt out the cards, and the game began. However, just as they did that, SAVO came on.

"Incoming communication from Manitoba, Winnipeg, Canada." said SAVO.

"Put it through." said Sully.

SAVO did, and the Rangers were soon face to face with a young turtle wearing a red cap on his head and a red kerchief around his neck.

"Hello, Danger Rangers." said the turtle. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Only a Go fish game." said Sully. "So, what's your name?"

"Franklin." said the turtle.

"Well, Franklin, it's nice to meet you." said Sully, who then introduced the other rangers to the young turtle.

"It's nice to meet you guys too." said Franklin.

"So, what can we do for you?" Burble asked.

"Well, I've heard about you guys, and I think you guys are great!" said Franklin.

"That's good to hear!" said Sully.

"Yeah, it's always nice to hear someone who appreciates our work." said Kitty.

"Also, I've gotta question for you." said Franklin.

"And that is?" asked Burble.

"How did you guys form in the first place?" asked Franklin.

All the Rangers looked at each other.

"You know, I think that'll be a very interesting story to tell." said Burt.

"I agree." said Burble.

"Yeah." said Gabriela.

The Rangers then turned their attention back to Franklin.

"So, you wanna know how we came to be known as the Danger Rangers, eh?" asked Squeaky.

"Yup." said Franklin.

"Well, I hope you're sitting down." said Sully. "It's gonna be a long one."

"Don't worry." said Franklin. "I am."

"Good." said Sully.

Sully then cleared his throat, and began to tell his part of the tale of how the Danger Rangers came to be.


	2. Sully

**Chapter 2: Sully**

 **San Francisco, California**

 **7:30 AM**

In a house in the Orinda Suburbs, a six-year-old seal wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts was playing with a toy fire truck when an older female wearing a short sleeveless pink knee-length dress came into the room.

"Sully, dear, breakfast is ready." she said.

"Okay, Mommy." said Sully.

Sully joined his mother as they went downstairs to a nice spinach omelette breakfast. They were soon joined by another seal. This one had a slightly muscular build and wore a white t-shirt with "SFFD Firefighter" on it in red and faded blue jeans.

"Morning, Pamela." he said as he kissed his wife.

"Morning, Shaun." said Pamela, the female seal.

"Hi, Daddy!" Sully said happily.

"Hey, buddy." Shaun said. "Ready for your trip?"

"Yup!" said Sully.

"Good." said Shaun. "We'll leave after breakfast."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" said Sully.

After breakfast, father and son went out to Shaun's car and they drove off. They soon arrived at the San Fransico Fire Station, where Shaun worked. Sully smiled.

"Yay! We're here!" the young seal cheered.

"I know, bud." said Shaun with a smile.

The two went inside, and were greeted by a heavyset Dalmatian wearing the same shirt as Sully, but with khakis.

"Morning, Shaun." said the Dalmatian.

"Morning, Chief Spotz." said Shaun. "I'd like you to meet my son, Sully."

Sully looked up at the chief.

"Hello, little one." said the chief. "Here for your tour of the station?"

"Yes sir!" said Sully.

"Well, come on then." said the chief.

The chief and Shaun took Sully into the station and began the tour. The first place they showed him was where the firefighters stored their equipment.

"This is where we keep our coats, hats, boots, and other equipment." said the chief.

"Ooh!" said Sully.

Shaun the got the hat he wore and handed it to Sully.

"Try it on." said Shaun.

Sully did, and the brim of it covered his eyes.

"Hey, where'd everything go?" asked Sully. "I can't see!"

Shaun chuckled as he took the hat off.

"Maybe you'll be able to see out of it when you're older." said Shaun as he put it back.

The next stop on their tour was the common room, which had a TV and a table for playing cards. There was also a pool table.

"Is this where you hang out when you don't get any calls?" asked Sully.

"Yup." said Shaun.

The next stop was the pole.

"And this is the pole." said the chief. "This is how the firefighters get down to the fire engines quickly."

"I'll show you." said Shaun.

Shaun then slid down the pole.

"Okay, Sully! Your turn!" said Shaun.

Sully was slightly intimidated by the long way.

"It's awfully long, Daddy." said Sully.

"Don't worry, bud. It'll just be like going down the pole at the playground." said Shaun.

"In that case, here I go!" said Sully.

Sully then slid down the pole and into his daddy's waiting arms.

"That was fun!" said Sully.

The next stop on the tour was the dining room, where the firefighters ate their lunch and dinner in case they were working the night shift. Finally, they arrived at the thing Sully had been wanting to see the most; the fire engines. He got to see where the hoses hook up, where the firefighters stored more equipment on the sides of the truck, and got to sit in the cab.

"Wanna try the siren?" asked Shaun.

"Oh, yes, please!" said Sully.

"Alright then." said Shaun.

Sully then turned on the siren, and found it quite loud.

"Golly gee, that's loud!" said Sully.

Shaun chuckled.

"It's loud so that people know we're coming and to get out of the way." said Shaun.

"Cool!" said Sully.

Just then, a fox wearing the same t-shirt as Shaun but in black under a white apron and faded gray jeans came into the room.

"Soup's on!" the fox said.

"Thanks, Jack!" said Shaun. "Come on, Sully, let's get some lunch."

With that, they went into the dining hall and enjoyed a nice hot lunch of grilled cheese and ham sandwiches with homemade potato wedges.

"Yum!" said Sully. "These taste great!"

"I'm glad you like them." said Jack. "They're my mom's recipe."

A while later, Pamela came to pick Sully up, and after saying goodbye to Shaun, he got in the car and they drove off for home.

"So, did you enjoy your visit to the fire station, honey?" asked Pamela.

"Sure did, Mommy!" said Sully. "You know, when I grow up, I wanna be a firefighter just like Daddy!"


	3. Kitty

**Chapter 3: Kitty**

* * *

WARNING: The following chapter has a tragic scene in it, which is why this story has been rated "K+". You have been warned. But, still, enjoy!

* * *

"And that's my part of the story." said Sully.

"Wow!" said Franklin. "So, did you become a firefighter, Sully?"

"Well, a volunteer one, anyway." said Sully. "I was one for five years."

"What'd you do after that?" asked Franklin.

"I worked as an ice cream vendor in the park." said Sully. "It wasn't too bad of a job, really. After all, I brought much joy to the children."

"Nice." said Franklin. "What about you, Kitty?"

"Well, my side of the story is a little sad." said Kitty.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Franklin.

"It was something like this." said Kitty.

And this was Kitty's story.

 **Detroit, Michigan**

 **12:15 PM**

A younger Kitty, who was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, was playing in the front yard of her home while her mother, Karen, who wore a purple sundress, watched from a lawn chair. All of a sudden, a police car pulled up in front of the house and an officer stepped out.

"Mommy, why is that officer here?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, honey." said Karen. "But I think you should go inside."

"Okay." said Kitty.

Kitty obeyed her mother and went inside the house. The officer approached Karen.

"Mrs. McCarty, I presume?" said the officer.

"Yes." said Karen. "What can I do for you, officer?"

"I'm here to inform you that your husband was involved in a very serious car accident and was rushed to the hospital." said the officer.

Karen gasped.

"Is he alright?" asked Karen.

The officer sighed, took off his hat, and held it over his heart.

"Mrs. McCarty, I regret to inform you that he was pronounced Dead On Arrival." said the officer. "My deepest condolences."

At that news, Karen just collapsed onto her knees and cried while Kitty watched from the window in her bedroom.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Kitty asked.

Her answer came soon enough, as she was reading a book on her bed when Karen came to see her.

"Kitty, come downstairs, please." said Karen.

"Okay." said Kitty.

Kitty went downstairs and joined her mother in sitting down on the couch.

"What's going on?" asked Kitty.

Karen sighed deeply.

"Honey, Daddy's not coming home tonight." said Karen.

"Why not?" asked Kitty.

"Because, well, you know that officer who came here?" asked Karen.

Kitty nodded.

"Well, he told me that Daddy got in a very bad car accident and was taken to the hospital." said Karen.

Kitty was shocked.

"Is he okay?" Kitty asked.

"No, honey." said Karen. "He died as soon as the ambulance arrived."

Just the mention of the word "died" made Kitty's eyes fill up with tears, and she immediately ran up to her room, slammed the door shut, plopped down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep while Karen listened at the door.

"Poor Kitty." said Karen.

Two days later was the funeral, and since Kitty's dad, whose name was Oliver, used to be in the Air Force before he met Karen, he was given a military funeral and buried with military honors.

 **Back To The Present Day**

"Later, we learned that the accident as caused by a collision with a vehicle driven by a distracted driver." said Kitty. "As a result of that, I became a stern opponent of distracted drivers and an advocate for road safety."

"And all it took for you to go that far was the death of your dad." said Franklin.

"Yeah." said Kitty. "I still have memories and thoughts of him."

Just then, Kitty started getting teary-eyed.

"I think I'm having one right now." Kitty said in a choked-up voice.

Burt got Kitty a box of tissues.

"Thanks, Burt." said Kitty as she blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Wow." said Franklin. "That's so sad about your dad."

"Yeah." said Kitty. "On the plus end, at least he's in a better place and free of his pain now."

"Yeah." said the other rangers and Fallbot in unison.

"So, who's next?" asked Sully.

"Can I go next?" asked Burble.

"Yeah, go ahead." said Sully.

"Okay, thanks." said Burble.

Burble then cleared his throat.

"Alright." said Burble. "I think you will all like the story I'll be telling."

And this was the story that Burble told.


	4. Burble

**Chapter 4: Burble**

* * *

A.N. Now, for those of you who haven't watched Danger Rangers, allow me to deliver this statement. In the episode "Be Prepared", we learn that Burble used to live in an orphanage and was later adopted. The bad news, we never learned who his adopted parents were. The good news, I made some, and their names and species are as follows:

Species: Grizzly Bear

Names: Jay, after Chicago Bears (my favorite football team) quarterback Jay Cutler, and Aretha, after singer Aretha Franklin, who died last Thursday, August 16.'

Well, 'nuff said, enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

 **Toledo, Ohio**

 **2:15 PM**

Burble was enjoying a day in Ottawa Park with his adoptive parents, a grizzly bear couple named Jay and Aretha. The young polar bear, who was ten at this time and wearing a green t-shirt, khaki shorts, and a blue bike helmet with matching elbow and knee pads, was mountain biking on the trail the park had when he heard someone shout an indistinguishable **"HELP!"**.

"Whoa!" said Burble. "Where did that come from?"

His answer came soon enough, as he rode in the direction of the shout and found a young fox the same age in a ravine. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and a green bike helmet with matching pads.

"Oh my gosh!" Burble gasped. "Are you alright!"

"No!" The fox cried. "I'm stuck and I twisted my ankle!"

"Don't worry, dude!" said Burble. "I'll get help!"

Burble then rode to the start of the trail and ran to the picnic table area where Jay and Aretha were setting up their lunch.

"Jay! Aretha!" Burble cried.

"What's the matter, Burble?" asked Jay.

Burble explained what he just saw to the grizzly couple.

"You did the right thing in coming to us." said Jay. "Show us where he is."

And that's exactly what Burble did. They also got the fox kid's parents. When they arrived on the scene, Jay called 911. Soon, a rescue helicopter arrived and the fox was airlifted to the hospital. As the fox was being put on the stretcher, he looked at Burble.

"Thanks." said the fox. "I'll forever be grateful."

"No problem." said Burble. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Harold." said the fox.

"Burble." said Burble. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Burble." said Harold.

Burble smiled as he watched the helicopter fly away.

"Get well soon, Harold." said Burble.

 **Back To The Present Day**

"As it turned out, Harold didn't suffer too much injuries since he was wearing a helmet and pads." said Burble. "Also, Harold just so happened to be living on the same street as Jay and Aretha and that Harold's dad, Bruce, was one of Jay's co-workers and his mom, Lois, was an old friend of Aretha's. They've been best friends since kindergarten, and after Harold was relesed from the hospital, we started hanging out more, and soon, we became best friends. But then, he moved to Cleaveland after we finished fifth grade, but we didn't mind, as we still could hang out with each other at times."

"Is Cleveland far from Toledo?" Franklin asked.

"Not too far." said Burble. "It's only an hour and 50 minutes worth of driving."

"Cool." said Franklin. "What else happened after you helped Harold out?"

"Well, the next thing I knew, I was in the papers." said Burble. "And I became one of the most popular kids at school."

"Nice." said Franklin.

"Who's next?" asked Burble.

"My turn!" said Squeaky.

Squeaky then cleared his throat and sprayed some oral spray into his mouth.

"Alrighty then." said Squeaky. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready." said Sully.

Squeaky then began to tell his story.


	5. Squeaky

**Chapter 5: Squeaky**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

 **9:05 AM**

Squeaky was nine years old at this time. He was wearing a red t-shirt and camo pants and in his class at Greak Oaks Elementary. It was the day that the class was to share what they wanted to be when they grew up. A female chipmunk wearing a pink t-shirt, a blue skirt, and a red plastic hair band was currently speaking.

"And that is why I wanna be a veterinarian when I grow up." said the chipmunk.

"Thank you, Melissa." said the teacher, who was a female flamingo wearing a red dress, a pearl necklace, and horn-rimmed glasses. " You may sit down."

Melissa went back to her seat, and the teacher looked at Squeaky.

"Squeaky, you're next!" said the teacher.

Squeak walked up to the front of the class and cleared his throat.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a police officer, just like my Uncle Jack." said Squeaky.

Well, just as soon as he said that, a cougar boy wearing a blue t-shirt and red shorts roared with laughter.

"Good luck with that, Shorty." sneered the boy.

The teacher looked at the boy sternly.

"Just for that, Paul, you'll be spending 15 minutes of your recess in here with me." said the teacher. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Junstrom." said Paul.

"Good." said Mrs. Junstrom. "Please continue, Squeaky. Why do you wanna be a police officer?"

"Well, I really like helping people and making sure they're safe." said Squeaky. "And later today, Uncle Jack's gonna take me on a tour of the police station he works at!"

"Interesting." said Mrs. Junstrom. "Thank you, Squeaky. You may return to your seat."

Later that day, Squeaky met up with Uncle Jack, who looked similar to Squeaky, except he was a bit taller and had a bushy brown mustache. He was wearing the standard uniform of the Brooklyn Police Department.

"Hey, Squeaky." said Uncle Jack. "Ready for the tour?"

"Yup!" said Squeaky.

With that, Squeaky and Uncle Jack got into Uncle Jack's police car and they drove off to the police station. However, just as they steered onto the road to the station, the radio crackled.

"All units, we have a report of an armed robbery at the 7-Eleven on 520 5th Ave." said the radio.

"10/4, I'm on my way." said Jack, who then turned to Squeaky. "You might wanna cover your ears, Squeaky. This is gonna get loud."

Squeaky did just that, and Uncle Jack sped to the 7-Eleven, sirens blaring. They soon arrived.

"You stay right here, okay?" asked Uncle Jack.

"Got it!" said Squeaky.

Uncle Jack then ran inside the store with his gun drawn. After about 5 minutes, he came back out, dragging a heavyset badger wearing an olive green trench coat, a white turtleneck sweater, a red beanie on his head, and black jeans.

"Hey, you got him!" said Squeaky.

"Sure did!" said Uncle Jack

The badger was quickly thrown in the back of the car and they drove back to the station, where the badger was put in the holding cell, which just so happened to be the first stop on Squeaky's tour. After the cell, Squeaky was shown the armory where all the officers kept their weapons, the garage where all the cars were kept, and the break room, where they grabbed a quick snack of, you guessed it, donuts, and while Uncle Jack had a hot cup of coffee with his donuts, Squeaky had chocolate milk. After their snack, Squeaky's dad arrived to take Squeaky home, and during the ride home, Squeaky kept thinking about what it'd be like to be a cop.

 **Back To The Present Day**

"And after I finished school, I became a volunteer officer for eight years." said Squeaky. "Once those years were up, I became a school resource officer."

"Cool!" said Franklin.

"May I have my turn now?" asked Burt.

"Sure thing, Burt." said Kitty.

"Okay." said Burt, who then cleared his throat. "Here's my part of the tale."


	6. Burt & Fallbot

**Chapter 6: Burt & Fallbot**

 **Trenton, New Jersey**

 **5:30 PM**

Burt, who was eleven years old at this time and wearing a dark blue polo shirt and khaki shorts, was in his bedroom putting together what looked like a robot.

"I can't wait to show you to Mom." said Burt to his work-in-progress.

Just then, Burt heard his mother, named Patti, calling him.

"Burt!" she said. "Dinner!"

"Coming, Mom!" said Burt.

Burt then put away his toolbox and his project safely in his closet, then went downstairs to the dining room, where a large pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut was waiting, along with his parents and older brother, Seymour.

"So, Burt, still working on that robot of yours?" asked his father, named George.

"Yup." said Burt. "I just finished building the legs and I'm now putting it together."

"That's good to hear." said Seymour. "I can't wait to see what it looks like."

Soon, Burt was finished with his plate.

"May I be excused?" he asked.

"Yes, you may." said Patti. "Just remember to clean your plate first."

Burt did just that, and once that was done, he went up to his room and continued work on his robot. Soon, his work was completed.

"It's done!" said Burt. "Time to turn 'er on!"

With that, Burt flipped the power switch, and the robot came to life.

"Hello." said the robot. "Who are you?"

"I'm Burt, your creator." said Burt.

"Nice to meet you." said the robot. "Unfortunately, I don't have a name yet, because I was just now created."

"Come on." said Burt. "I'll take you to meet my family."

With that, after Burt taught the robot to walk, they went downstairs, but the robot tripped over a tennis shoe.

"Oof!" said the robot as he landed face-first on the floor. "I'm okay!"

It was then that Burt had an idea for a name.

"I think I'll call you "Fallbot"." said Burt.

"Fallbot." Fallbot repeated with a smile. "I like that!"

"Well, Fallbot, you're part of the family now." said George.

 **Back To The Present Day**

"And from that day onwards, Fallbot was my new best friend and go-to whenever my parents or Seymour were too busy to hang out with me." said Burt. "We did everything together."

"Yeah." said Fallbot. "Playing video games, riding bikes, having Movie Nights every Friday and Saturday, everything."

"That's a cool story." said Franklin.

"Yeah, sure is." said Burble.

"I think so too." said Sully.

"Same here." said Kitty.

"Agreed." said Squeaky. "Who's turn is it now?"

"I believe it's mine." said Gabriela.

"Well, of course it's your turn." said Squeaky. "There'd be no sense in asking who's turn is it when clearly you're the only one who hasn't gone yet."

Everyone had to laugh, and Gabriela got ready to tell her story.

"Is everyone ready to hear mine?" asked Gabriela.

"Yup." said Franklin.

"I'm ready." said Sully.

"So am I." said Kitty.

"Same here." said Burble.

"Let 'er rip, sister!" said Squeaky.

"Alright." said Gabriela. "Here's my story."


	7. Gabriela

**Chapter 7: Gabriela**

 **White Sands Beach Resort On Anna Maria Island, Florida**

 **2:30 PM**

Grabriela, aged sixteen at this time, was on vacation with her family to this beatiful resort. She and her little brother, Felipe, who was thirteen, were relaxing in their room while their parents, Luis and Rosa, were doing some sightseeing. At first, everything went smoothly, as the two were playing checkers, but then, they heard someone shouting for help.

"What was that?" asked Felipe.

"I don't know." said Gabriela. "But you wait right here, got it?"

Felipe nodded, and Gabriela went outside. She soon found a male porcupine wearing a pair of green swim trunks with a white stripe down the side holding a younger one wearing blue trunks. The younger one looked unconscious.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriela.

"Please, help my son!" the older porcupine pleaded. "He was surfing and got hit by a giant wave!"

"Don't worry, sir." said Gabriela. "I know CPR."

Just then, Felipe came outside.

"What's going on, Gabriela?" asked Felipe.

"Felipe, get the nearest lifeguard on duty." said Gabriela.

Felipe did just that while Gabriela began performing chest compressions on the porcupine child with her feet. Soon, Felipe came back with the lifeguard, who was a male mallard wearing a white tank top with red swim shorts. Miraculously, as soon as the lifeguard was on the scene, the porcupine boy's eyes blinked, which meant he had been saved.

"Wha-what happened?" the boy asked.

"Kevin!" the older porcupine said. "Thank the Lord!"

"Dad?" Kevin asked. "What happened?"

"You had a big wipeout." said Kevin's dad.

"You should really be more careful when surfing." said the lifeguard.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

It was Luis. He and Rosa had just come home from their sightseeing trip. The lifeguard informed them on what just happened. The two hummingbird parents smiled at their children.

"We're so proud of you!" said Rosa.

"You too, Felipe!" said Luis. "You both showed courage when a child was in danger."

"Yeah." said Kevin's dad. "I will forever be grateful for this."

"You kids should really be proud of yourselves." said the lifeguard.

The lifeguard, Kevin, and his dad then left, but not before the lifeguard gave Kevin a quick examination to make sure no serious injuries were received. As a special treat for Gabriela and Felipe's brave act, the whole family went to Walt Disney World in Orlando the next day. And Gabriela and Felipe were indeed proud of themselves.

 **Back To The Present Day**

"So you saved a kid's life, too?" Franklin asked.

"Yes." said Gabriela. "And later we learned that Kevin's dad turned out to be a pen pal of my Papi's. His name was Mark. He was really nice to both me and Felipe after we saved Kevin's life. He also owns a small ice cream kiosk not too far from the resort, and out of gratitude, he let me and Felipe have free ice cream every time we went there."

"Cool!" said Franklin. "Now, how did you guys all meet and form the Danger Rangers?"

"Funny you should ask, because we're just about to tell you so." said Sully.

"Oh boy!" said Franklin. "This is gonna be great!"


	8. The Gang's All Here

**Chapter 8: The Gang's All Here**

 **Madison, South Dakota**

 **11:30 AM**

Sully, who was now eighteen years old and wearing the same clothes he had on in Chapter 2, but obviously in different sizes now, had just arrived at South Dakota State University and was moving into his dorm room. Just as he finished unpacking the last box, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Sully.

The door opened and Burble and Squeaky came into the room.

"Hi there." said Burble.

"Hi." said Sully. "Who're you two?"

"I'm Burble, and this is Squeaky." said Burble.

"Wassup?" said Squeaky.

"Nice to meet you both." said Sully as he shook hands with them. "I just arrived here, and I just unpacked my last box."

"Cool." said Burble. "What classes are you taking?"

"Anatomy and Patient Examination and Treatment I in the mornings before lunch and Ceramics I and Painting I in the afternoons." said Sully.

"Sweet!" said Burble. "Me and Squeaky are both taking those two morning classes you mentioned, but I'm taking Drawing I and II in the afternoons."

"And I'm taking Bridge Design and Atomic and Molecular Structure and Lab." said Squeaky.

"Cool." said Sully.

"Well, we'll leave you alone now to get settled in." said Burble.

"We'll check in on ya later." said Squeaky.

"Sounds good." said Sully.

Burble and Squeaky then left, and Sully got everything set up and put in their proper place. When he was finished, he took a little rest. A while later, there was another knock. This time, it was Burt, Fallbot, Kitty, and Gabriela.

"Hello." said Kitty. "You must be Sully."

"Indeed I am." said Sully. "And you guys are?"

Burt, Fallbot, Kitty, and Gabriela all introduced themselves to Sully.

"Nice to meet you all." said Sully. "What classes are you all taking?"

"Me and Burt are both taking Anatomy and Patient Examination and Treatment I in the mornings." said Fallbot.

"Yeah." said Burt. "Then we have Guitar Instruction and Software Architecture in the afternoons."

"Awesome!" said Sully. "I'm in Anatomy too!"

"Oh, nice!" Burt. "We'll be in the same class!"

"Yeah!" said Sully. "What about you girls?"

"Me and Gabriela are both in Voice in the mornings and I'm in Ceramics I and Painting I in the afternoons." said Kitty.

"I take Drawing I and II in the afternoons." said Gabriela.

"Wow." said Sully. "What a coincidence! I'm in Ceramics I and Painting I too!"

"No way!" said Kitty.

"Way!" said Sully.

They all had a laugh, and then Burt saw the time on his watch.

"Well, time for lunch." said Burt.

"Good." said Sully. "I'm _starving_!"

With that, they went to the food court and all got different things. Sully, Kitty, and Gabriela all got Panda Express, Burble and Squeaky got Papa John's, and Burt and Fallbot got Chick-Fil-A. At first, everything went smoothly, but then they heard someone shouting "Somebody help!". When they looked, they saw that another student, a male koala wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt and faded blue jeans, was choking.

"Oh no!" said Sully.

Sully then sprang from his chair and ran to the choking victim. He then proceeded to do the Heimlich Maneuver. Eventually, what the koala was eating became dislodged.

"Are you alright?" Sully asked.

"Yeah." said the koala. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." said Sully.

 **Back To The Present Day**

"And so after that incident, and after we learned the story of Kitty's dad, we all decided to form a Safety Awareness Club, and we met every Friday." said Sully.

"Yeah. And we quickly became popular among the other students, including the koala Sully saved, whose name, by the way, was John." said Kitty.

"After we finished our freshman year, we spent all of our summer break giving safety talks in community centers all across the country." said Burble.

"And what really brought us to form the Danger Rangers was an incident that occured during our second year." said Squeaky.

"There was a huge car crash right outside the main gates." said Burt. "We all pitched in in helping the victims."

"The dean was very proud of us after that." said Fallbot.

"Yeah, he sure was." said Gabriela.

"What happened after that?" asked Franklin.

"Well, after we graduated, we all decided to form an organization with the sole objective of teaching kids about safety and injury prevention." said Sully.

"Bur before we did that, we all took a graduate course in Nursing." said Burble.

"Yeah." said Squeaky. " _Then_ me, Burble, Kitty, Burt, and Fallbot all took a six-week long firefighter training course. After that, that's when we formed the Danger Rangers."

"Our outfits here were thanks to Burt's mom, who's a tailor." said Kitty.

"Yeah." said Burt.

"And we all managed to persuade the state government to allow us to set up our headquarters in Mount rushmore." said Fallbot.

"And that's how the Danger Rangers came to be." said Burble.

"Wow!" said Franklin. "That was awesome! Well, I gotta go now. My mom probably has dinner ready."

"Okay." said Sully. "Thanks for letting us tell the story!"

"No problem." said Franklin. "Bye!"

Frank then ended the call, and all the Rangers looked at each other.

"That was great." said Burble.

"Yeah." said Kitty. "It was nice to let all our fans know how we came to be."

"I agree." said Burble. "I hope the kids at home really liked the story."

"Me too." said Squeaky. "Now, how about we get to that game now?"

"Oh, yeah." said Sully. "Let's get this game started."

With that, the game officially began, and as they played, the Danger Rangers were all pleased to have finally told the story of how they came to be.

 **THE END**


End file.
